


Sunburned

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: Joel gets a sunburn.





	

“ – and the stupid fucking sun –“

“Joel.”

“ –and what did I say? I said that I was going to get sunburned.”

“Joel.”

“ – every god damn time –“

“Joel Pearce Heyman, if you don’t stop complaining then I’m going to make sure that that was the last time you see me in that bikini. Now shut the fuck up and let me put some aloe vera on you.”

That certainly shut your boyfriend up. Still angry and red faced (he’d say it was from the sunburn, but he only got burned on his back and chest), Joel sat down on the chair in front of you and crossed his arms over his chest while you put the aloe vera gel on your hands. All you had to do was raise an eyebrow and, with only a little bit of grumbling, he uncrossed them and exposed his burned chest.

Gently, you pressed your hand to his chest and began working the soothing gel over his burn. He jumped at first contact, but quickly settled back into his seat as the aloe began to work its magic.

Surprisingly, there were no more complaints after that. Or maybe it wasn’t very surprising at all. It was a pretty skimpy bikini you were threatening to take away.


End file.
